


Stress und Mammutfreundschaft

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Series: Man for all Seasons [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman





	Stress und Mammutfreundschaft

Eigentlich weiß er gar nicht, wie es gekommen ist, dass sich seine Beine gerade, scheinbar ohne ihn um Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben, auf den Tiersektor zubewegen.  
Vor der Tür macht er noch einmal kurz ab, spiegelt sich in dem runden Bullauge, das ihm eine freie Sicht in das innere ermöglicht und geht alle gängigen Übersprungshandlungen durch: Sich über das Haar streichen, die Krawatte zurechtrücken, am Jacket zupfen. So. Nun sollte er eigentlich bereit sein.  
Noch einmal lugt er durch das Fensterchen, aber keiner ist zu sehen. Gut so.

James weiß eigentlich gar nicht wirklich so genau, weshalb es ihm peinlich ist, freiwillig den Tiersektor aufzusuchen, aber irgendwie fürchtet er, dass dies nicht dem Bild entspräche, dass seine Mitarbeiter von ihm haben, oder zumindest haben sollen.  
Es ist seine Aufgabe, die ihm Unterstellten zu möglichst effektiver Arbeit anzuhalten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und so etwas geht eben nicht ohne eine gewisse Grundautorität. Deshalb hat er sich von Anfang an bemüht, dem Team nicht als Freund, sondern als Chef zu begegnen, sich nicht zu großartigen Emotionen hinreissen zu lassen und Produktivität immer über alles zu stellen.  
Aus all diesen Gründen kann er es sich nicht leisten, dass ihn einer hier erwischt, wo er vor dem stressigen Schreibtischdasein zu Manfred geflohen ist. Nein, ein James Lester, der Zuneigung zu Tieren entwickelt, was gäbe denn das für ein Bild ab!

Und dass er Zuneigung zu dem Mammut entwickelt hat, ist eigentlich eine Tatsache. Ziemlich plausibel sogar, schließlich hat jenes ihm mal das Leben gerettet!  
Ein wenig muss James grinsen, als er sich jedoch an die erste Begegnung mit dem Tier erinnert.   
Abby hatte den Neuankömmling gerade gefüttert, er hatte sie gleich gewarnt, sich nicht zu sehr an ihn zu gewöhnen, sie würden ihn nicht behalten können. Tja, so kann man sich irren!  
Er erinnerte sich sogar noch daran, wie Manfred, nachdem er ihn unfreundlich angeprustet hatte, mit seiner Rüsselspitze sanft Abby Haare zerflauscht hatte. Eine nette Geste, eigentlich.

Wie sich das wohl anfühlt, so eine Streicheleinheit von einem Rüsseltier?  
Ob er den Dickhäuter wohl dazu bringen konnte, auch ihm ein wenig Zuneigung entgegen zu bringen?  
Sicherheitshalber wirft er noch einmal einen Blick zur Tür, doch als immer noch niemand zu sehen ist, beschließt er, einfach über seinen Schatten zu springen, und zur Kontaktaufnahme zu schreiten.

Er tritt ein paar Schritte näher an die mannshohe Mauer, die ihn vom Mammut trennt und beginnt, ein wenig schüchtern zunächst noch, das Wort an es zu richten:  
„Hey, Manfred! Ich darf doch Manni sagen, oder? Na, wie geht es dir da drinnen so? Sieht ja traurig aus, ich verstehe nicht, wie man Tiere in so einer Umgebung halten kann...“

An dieser Stelle ertönt hinter ihm ein unterdrücktes Kichern.  
Verdammt, er hat das Öffnen der Tür gar nicht gehört!  
Ruckartig dreht James sich um und erblickt Abby, die sich die Hand vor den Mund hält, um ihr Lachen zu verbergen.

„Oh, hallo, James! Ich muss sagen, dich hätte ich hier drin am wenigsten erwartet...aber schön zu sehen, dass auch du Manni magst – er ist einfach toll, nicht wahr? Und du hast recht, es ist wirklich entsetzlich, unter welchen Bedingungen man die Tiere hier leben lässt, man sollte dagegen dringend etwas unternehmen.“

Mit diesen Worten war sie neben ihn getreten und nun schauen beide gemeinsam hoch zu Manfred.

„Vielleicht kann ich ja etwas unternehmen, gegen diese Art der Tierhaltung. Für irgendetwas muss meine ranghohe Position doch gut sein – also, abgesehen davon, dass ich theoretisch jeden von ihnen feuern könnte, wenn er mir einen Kaffee mit zu viel oder zu wenig Milch bringt.“

Warum sagte er das eigentlich? Lester kratzt sich verwirrt am Kopf.  
Klar, das war eine Sache, die schon lange mal zu regeln nötig gewesen war, doch gerade hat er das ungute Gefühl, hauptsächlich Abby einen Gefallen tun zu wollen.  
Ein noch schlechteres Gefühl bereitet ihm das geradezu unnatürliche Maß an Stolz, das ihn durchflutet, als Abby über seinen Spruch mit dem Kaffee lachen muss.

Und als wäre all das noch nicht schlimm genug, blitzen auch plötzlich Erinnerungsfetzen in seinem überspannten, verwirrten Hirn auf. Abby, wie sie ihn, frisch aus der Kreidezeit zurückgekehrt, überschwänglich umarmt. Und ja, verdammt, natürlich hatte er sie vermisst! Er hatte sogar den chaotisch-tollpatschigen Connor vermisst...aber, ehrlich gesagt, vor allem Abby.  
Auch wenn sie teilweise in einer anderen Welt zu leben schien als er, einer Welt, in der andere Maßstäbe galten, andere Werte zählten ... Werte, die wahrscheinlich sogar mehr Wert hatten, als die, nach denen seine Welt tickte. Er bewunderte sie schon von Anfang an, für den Glauben, mit dem sie hinter ihren Zielen steht und nie aufgibt.

Entsetzt dreht James sich zur Seite und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund, als wäre ihm übel.  
So etwas darf er doch nicht denken!

Sogleich nähert sich Abby, ihm besorgt, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und versucht, ihren Chef dazu zu bringen, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „James, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Abwehrend streckt er ihr den Arm entgegen, stößt sie weg - „Warte! Ich muss nur ... denken.“  
Langsam beruhigt sich seine Atmung, er schaut wieder auf.  
Die Zoologin hat sich nicht von ihm entfernt, steht immer noch genauso nahe vor ihm.  
Sie schaut ihn außerdem immer noch an. Besorgt. Oder irgendwie anders?

Es scheint plötzlich wahnsinnig still zu sein, sogar Manni scheint den Atem anzuhalten.  
James durchfluten eine Reihe widersprüchlicher Gefühle, allen voran das vollkommen irrationale Bedürfnis, in hysterisches Lachen auszubrechen.

Was er aber nicht tut.  
Stattdessen macht er einen großen Schritt nach vorne und überrascht sich selbst und Abby über alle Maße, als er sie heftig auf den Mund küsst.  
Noch während er das tut, möchte er es rückgängig machen, wartet darauf, dass sie ihn wegstößt und anschreit. Doch sie erwidert den Kuss.

Heilige Scheisse.  
Nach nur ein paar Sekunden reissen sich beide erschrocken voneinander los und blicken sich an.

„James?!“  
„Abby, ich-“  
„Was war das? Und wieso fand ich es sogar-“  
„Nein, sag das nicht! Vergiss es einfach. Wir sind überarbeitet, wir sind erschöpft, wir machen Dinge, die nicht sein dürfen.“

Heftig atmend steht er nun da und lockert den Knoten seiner Krawatte.  
Was haben sie getan?  
Nichts.

Abby schluckt.  
„Du hast recht. Vergessen wir das, es ist besser so.“

Es sieht aus, als wolle sie wieder einen Schritt näher treten, doch abrupt dreht die Blonde sich um und läuft hastig aus dem Tiersektor.

Zurück bleibt James Lester, der, inzwischen ein wenig zitternd, seine Stirn gegen die kühle Mauer lehnt und versucht, all die irren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu drängen.


End file.
